Golf is a multi-billion dollar industry that attracts the interest of people throughout the world. This is one sport that can be enjoyed by anyone, anywhere and at any time. The one problem that golf enthusiasts face is their inability to practice on a regular basis. Of course, there are many golf courses or driving ranges and, as a last resort, one's backyard to practice. The latter, however, is not conducive to long drives, putting or sand trap shots.
The golf course is where a golfer is to excel, perform well and demonstrate skills that were honed through hours of practice. The golf range is a place to practice but, very often, a golfer is teeing off from an artificial mat which doesn't allow the golfer to duplicate the feel of natural grass under his or her feet and the same feel of hitting a golf ball on a natural grass playing surface. Another problem arises when practice shots are taken on natural grass. After a multitude of golfers have teed off from the same spot on the golf course or the driving range, that spot is apt to deteriorate badly. This can result in poor play, especially by golfers who follow previous players.